


Challenging Control

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara has always been willing to challenge Lord Rahl, even as his most loyal of Mord'Sith.  It's been an interesting dynamic in their relationship, from the very first moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for this fandom. I adore this show and I hope I captured the characters and their relationship well :)

She was Mord’sith.  He was the Lord Rahl.  It was as simple as that.  At least in the beginning it was.  It was one of her earliest lessons.  The Lord Rahl was to be obeyed without hesitation, without question.  The Lord Rahl was never wrong.  Never.  They were simple lessons ingrained in the minds of every child living in D’Hara.  Being a Mord’Sith, this was especially so.  They were the elite, the chosen.  They were Lord Rahl’s greatest weapons and they served him without hesitation.  They directly answered to Lord Rahl. 

 

But Cara, as she grew older, questioned some of the orders she was given.  She followed orders, she was punished if she did not.  She wasn’t a fool to disobey.  To question the Lord Rahl was to court death and Cara was not some idiot who wished to throw her life away.  She was too important for that.  She had a duty to serve the Lord Rahl to the best of her abilities, and as a very promising Mord’sith, to casually throw her life away would be the highest of treason.

 

But she questioned him.  She challenged him.  She recalled the first time she did so.  It had earned her a week in the dungeons of the palace of the Mord’Sith.  The skin had been flayed from her back and her screams had given the servants nightmares for days to come.  But still, she questioned.  She couldn’t help it.  It wasn’t out of disrespect to the Lord Rahl.  She loved him as any of them did and would obey his orders.  Something in her simply wanted to push him. 

 

She remembered the first time she had done so in his presence.  It had been the first time she had even seen him in the flesh.  She was tall, imposing as the Lord Rahl should be.  He oozed power, she could see how his very presence made her older sisters immediately melt in his presence, made them avert their eyes like demure girls.  Her heart fluttered in her chest.  Yet when he spoke to her superior, she couldn’t help but speak up.  She challenged the choice he had made regarding a band of rebels, questioning the logic of his solution to the problem.

 

The room had gone deadly silent.  Her superior had her hand on her agiel, ready to kill Cara in the slowest way she could possibly imagine.  She could see her other sisters approaching her, murder n their eyes.  But Lord Rahl had given her a contemplative look, had stayed the hand of her sisters.  He had dismissed the sisters, leaving him and Cara alone together. 

 

“Not many Mord’Sith are so eager to question me.”  He said calmly, circling her as she stood proud in her red leather.  “Especially not ones so….green.”

 

Cara felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle.  “I’m just as capable as my sisters…if not more so.” She smirked.  She held her head high, unafraid. 

 

The Lord Rahl smiled, coming to a stop in front of her.  “Such arrogance in you, Cara.” He took her chin in his hand.  She met his eyes without hesitation.  The sight nearly took her breath away.  His eyes pierced into her, somehow staring into her very soul.  She felt naked before that gaze, vulnerable in a way that she had not felt since she was a child, trapped in the cell with the rats.  Her life was in his hands.  He held the power.  She felt something stir within her, something dangerous, dark.  She had no idea what it was, but she wanted more.

 

He leaned closer to her, a smirk on his lips.  ‘Such promise in you, dear Cara.  I’ve heard good things about you and your…talents.  I look forward to nurturing them, personally if need be.”

 

“It would be an honor and a privilege to have the personal attentions of the Lord Rahl.” Cara replied.  It was taking all of her effort to keep eye contact.  She felt as though she could barely breathe.  His grip on her chin tightened by a fraction.

 

The Lord Rahl smiled.  It sent a shiver down her spine.  That night was the first time he had taken her to his bed.  It wasn’t her first experience with a man.  She had slept with soldiers before, brief trysts to satisfy her need to dominate, her need for a male presence.  In those instances she had been the one in control.  She took what she wanted, enjoying herself and taking her pleasure. 

 

This was a completely different experience.  She never had to fight for control before.  The men she had been with always folded to her.  She battled with her female bedmates, but they were her fellow Mord’Sith.  It was simply in their nature and even then they caved into her.  Dahlia had always been easy to manipulate.  Lord Rahl was…quite different.  He dominated her with ease.  He was the one in control, demanding and effortlessly molding her to his wishes.  She fought, she challenged, but in the end he was the one in control. 

 

Even days later Cara was unable to stop thinking about it.  The lack of control unsettled her, obviously.  Something in her demanded to always be in control, to fight for it tooth and nail.  But being in the Lord Rahl’s presence, caving to his touch, bowing to his power…

 

Cara smiled, leaning back in her chair as she watched her latest pet cry and squirm in its chains.  It was an experience she didn’t expect to enjoy so much.  No one, not even her superiors had so much power over her, had been able to make her squirm like her pet.  It was something she wasn’t entirely unwilling to repeat.  The real fun would be to see if she wouldn’t be able to turn the tides in her favor.  He did seem to enjoy it when she fought back.  There weren’t many who dared to challenge the Lord Rahl, let alone his loyal Mord’Sith.  She wouldn’t disappoint him. 

 

 


End file.
